Astounding Revelations
by akirk85029
Summary: AU Story - A haunted past and a kidnapping. Mainly HitsuHina with IchiRuki. I really suck with summaries - please read and let me know what you think. - sequel up titled 'Arrival' -
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Momo stood near the edge of her daughter's bed. She looked down upon the little three year old and smiled. The little girl looked exactly like her father with her shoulder length white hair and turquoise eyes.

Said little girl was soundly asleep clutching onto a teal stuffed dragon; her soft and even breathing a comforting lullaby to her mother.

Momo didn't know why she was reminiscing so much tonight. She was wondering if she had made the right decision. Looking at her daughter she knew she had made the right choice, but she still felt bad about not telling him that he had a child. Over their brief time together he had made it abundantly clear that he did not want a family. Any time someone they knew announced a pregnancy, he would talk about how children were more trouble than they were worth. She hated what she had done, but she knew he would never have accepted the baby and probably would have blamed her for it. At times, she still believed that he would have made a great father, but she needed him to find peace with whatever was in his past first.

Momo leaned over and brought up the blanket that had slid down and kissed her daughter's forehead before leaving the room.

She walked into her room and straight into the bathroom. She regarded her reflection in the mirror. She took her hair out of the bun that she still kept it in. Her chocolate colored hair fell around her shoulders. Her dark eyes staring back at her. She took notice of her pale skin and the dark circles under her eyes. She hadn't been sleeping well the past couple of nights. Thoughts of him kept invading her dreams. She wondered what he was doing now, three and a half years later. Had he moved on? She hadn't been able to and she knew she never _would_ be able to. She quickly undressed and hopped into the shower.

After about ten minutes Momo abruptly shut off the shower. She had heard something that didn't sound right. She swiftly stepped out of the shower and slid into her soft pink robe.

Momo glided down the hallway quiet as a mouse. _Something doesn't feel right!_ As Momo reached her daughter's door she knew immediately something was wrong. The door was shut. She never closed her child's door. Her heart was pounding so hard in her chest it was all she could hear as she pushed the door open. Her hand was shaking as she flipped on the light.

"Ki?" Momo called out as she slipped into the room looking around. "Kiyomi answer mommy right now!"

Momo was starting to get frantic. She marched to the bed yanking the covers off to make sure she wasn't hiding under the covers. She looked over at the window and noticing that it was open walked over to it. She peered out the window fear starting to etch its way into her heart.

"KIYOMI!" Momo yelled her voice wavering.

Momo ran through the house flipping on all lights calling out for her daughter. When she finally accepted that Kiyomi was not in the house she called the police.

* * *

Ichigo and Rukia were finally sitting down to dinner with their seven year old son and three and a half year old daughter. They lived next door to Ichigo's father as Rukia was a doctor and worked in the clinic with her father-in-law. Ichigo was a special agent and was surprisingly home on time. He was enjoying the overzealous recounts of his children's day when his cell and their home phone both started to ring. Rukia went to answer the home phone and he flipped open his cell. "Kurosaki."

Ichigo closed his cell as he finished the conversation. He was going to break in his new partner sooner than expected; he just got a call to assist in a kidnapping case. His new partner should be getting a similar call. Ichigo hadn't even met the man yet.

Rukia came rushing into the room. "Ichigo you need to go to Momo's now!"

"Can't, I have to go to work." Ichigo said wondering what was going on with their friend.

"Ichigo, Kiyomi's missing." Rukia said trying to keep her voice quiet so the kids wouldn't hear. Not that they would truly understand what was going on because they were still so young but she didn't want to risk it.

Ichigo rechecked the address he was given. It matched the street Momo lived on. "Shit." Ichigo muttered. He kissed the top of each of his children's head before kissing his wife and headed out to reach Momo's house as fast as he could.

Rukia watched her husband leave and looked at her children's curious glances. She couldn't imagine what Momo was going through right now. If someone took one of her kids there would be hell to pay. She walked over to the phone; she needed to call Isshin to see if he could watch the kids. She had a feeling Ichigo would call her soon to come over and comfort Momo.

* * *

Ichigo walked into Momo's house and spotted her right away amidst the flurry of the local cops and other agents.

Momo upon seeing Ichigo ran to him throwing her arms around her best friend of three year's husband. "Ki's gone! Why? What could they want with her?" Momo cried out into his chest.

Ichigo tried to comfort Momo. She was shaking so bad. Her face covered with tears which were now making their way onto his suit of which he did not care in the least.

Momo had to recount the details of the day again for Ichigo. He tried to get her to remember if she saw anyone following them throughout the day. Momo just couldn't remember anything being suspicious.

Ichigo walked up to the small fireplace in the little cottage after setting Momo down in a chair. He pulled down a frame with Kiyomi. "How old is this picture?"

"I took it last month." Momo replied between sobs.

Ichigo took the picture out of the frame. "I'll be right back."

Momo nodded afraid to use her voice.

Ichigo strolled out of the house trying to contemplate why Kiyomi would be taken. From what he knew of Momo, no one would take the child because of something she might have done, and she didn't have any large amounts of money. Ichigo handed the photo to one of the other agents to get the picture distributed quickly. He knew road blocks were being set up to search vehicles for the missing child and they would need this photo. He was about to turn back to the house to question Momo about Kiyomi's father when he spotted a man with white hair walking towards him.

Ichigo watched the man. He didn't know Momo had called the girl's father. He was glad; they could question him right away. This man couldn't deny that he was Kiyomi's father. "I'm Special Agent Kurosaki and I take it you are the father?"

Toushirou had been guided to the man with bright orange hair. He had spoken to Kurosaki a couple of times but this would be the first time they met face to face as Toushirou had just been transferred to this town. He had been caught off guard by the question. "What are you talking about?"

Ichigo stared at him strangely. _Is this guy joking?_ "The girl that's missing, you're her father, right?"

Toushirou didn't find this funny. "Kurosaki, I don't know where you're going with this. I'm your new partner, Toushirou Hitsugaya." Toushirou said holding his hand out for a shake.

Ichigo took the man's hand and greeted him. _So he's Hitsugaya? This is getting interesting. _"Follow me."

Toushirou followed Ichigo into the house. "So have there been any calls or any notes?"

"No." Ichigo replied not going into any more detail. He needed to see everyone's reactions.

When they entered through the quaint front door Ichigo immediately noticed Momo was no longer in the living room. One of the agents informed him that they had taken the mother back to the little girls' room to see if she could tell if anything else was missing. Ichigo watched as Toushirou started walking around the fireplace inspecting everything as he went by taking a mental inventory of all he saw.

Toushirou stopped as he reached another photo frame on the mantel. He felt his blood turn cold. He reached out to pick up the frame. If it hadn't been for all his years of police training he was sure his hand would be shaking right now. _This has to be some kind of sick, twisted joke!_ "What is this?"

Ichigo knew that his new partner couldn't believe what he was seeing. "This is my friend's daughter, Kiyomi." Ichigo stated keeping his voice neutral.

"Who's her mother?" Toushirou demanded to know suddenly trying to look at other pictures to find her identity.

"Momo Hinamori." Ichigo replied.

Toushirou nearly dropped the frame he was holding. _How could this have happened? Why didn't she tell me? _

Momo walked into the living room. She saw Ichigo first and went to him. "What's going to happen now?"

Toushirou stood frozen. He hadn't seen her in so long. He still thought she was beautiful. Her hair was a little longer and appeared to be damp. Her face was puffy and red which he assumed was from the many tears it looked like she had shed already. "Momo."

Momo halted all movements as that voice from so long ago called out to her. She didn't know whether to believe her ears or not. She slowly turned around and saw him. "'Shiro."

Toushirou felt so many emotions run through him at that moment. Betrayal, longing, loneliness, love, the list went on and on. He wanted to go to her but he held himself still. He didn't know what to do. He felt he should do something, but what?

Momo wanted nothing more than to run into his strong arms at the moment. For him to tell her that all would be okay. She watched the string of emotions run through his eyes. She felt her heart sink a little at some of the things she saw.

Ichigo watched their silent interaction. He didn't know what had happened between them, but he would have to find out to see if it held any significance to the current situation. He could tell they still loved each other; it only made him more curious.

The three stood there in silent contemplation until the phone started to ring prompting a circus of activity as people scurried to get into place.

Momo walked to the phone with Toushirou and Ichigo following close behind each taking a headphone to listen to the phone conversation from their machine.

Momo could feel both men's gazes at her back. She wanted to talk to Toushirou, but she needed her daughter back. She needed to know that she was safe. She lifted the receiver to her ear. "Hello."

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so what do you guys think? For anyone that's curious Kiyomi means Pure Beauty. Please review and let me know if you think I should continue! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Everyone waited with baited breathe as Momo answered the phone. The synthesized voice startled her.

"We want to speak with Agent Hitsugaya!" The kidnapper stated using a device to hide his or her true voice.

Ichigo nodded over to Toushirou who removed his headphone and walked over to Momo.

Momo closed her eyes as she felt the heated rush from his fingers as they brushed hers when he grabbed the phone from her.

"This is Hitsugaya." Toushirou said a little too gruff.

"If you want the girl back _alive _you and the girl's mother will be at Karakura Park at seven am sharp to await further instructions." The kidnapper stated.

Ichigo rolled his hand around motioning for Toushirou to keep the person talking.

"Who are you? Why should I believe the girl is still alive?" Toushirou asked.

There was snickering on the other end of the line. "My reasons will be made known to _you_ all in due time and as for her being alive, listen!"

A girl's crying was heard through the phone. She was calling out for her mom in hiccupping sobs.

Momo couldn't take it anymore; she grabbed the phone from Toushirou harshly. "Baby, it's mommy. Ki, can you hear me?"

There was no reply as the phone went dead.

Ichigo turned to the agent working the tracking device and he told them they had the call tracked to a block on the west side of town.

Ichigo pulled Toushirou aside and told him to stay with Momo. He would discuss matters upon his return. He pulled several agents and walked out of the house to start a manhunt in the vicinity the call came from; they would question everyone on the block if they had to.

Momo walked into the back with her arms hugging her frame. Toushirou followed quietly behind her. Momo went into Kiyomi's room and sat at the edge of the bed, ignoring all the markings and fingerprint powder that laced the room.

Toushirou entered behind her, closing the door behind him. He was still confused how the kidnapper knew he was the father even before he even knew the kid existed. "Momo, why didn't you tell me?"

Momo looked at him her eyes filled with worry for her child. "You made it very clear almost every day that you did not nor would ever want a family!"

Toushirou sighed. She was right, he had made that clear, but he thought that she could have at least told him.

"What if they hurt her? What if they…" Momo couldn't even finish that sentence before the tears began to flow again.

Toushirou moved to the bed next to Momo and hesitantly placed his hand on her back gently rubbing in a soothing motion.

Momo leaned into him. His hand did manage to comfort her. His arm was now wrapping itself around her shoulders. She took a deep breathe. He smelled like snow, if you could consider that a scent; it was clean and crisp. She loved that smell. It was his essence, it was him.

Toushirou was trying to ignore the warmth that was filling him. He had been trying to forget her, everything about her and here her alluring peach fragrance was assaulting his senses. He cursed himself for being so weak. He was still in love with her even after she had declared that she never loved him all those years ago.

After a while they were back in the living room just sitting in silence waiting. Toushirou was sitting in a chair, his eyes closed but still taking everything that was going on around them. Momo was sitting on the couch, a soft fleece throw covering her legs. She could not sleep without Kiyomi there.

About four in the morning, Ichigo walked back into the house. "We're still questioning people that we find, but no one saw anything and no one knows anything!"

"So what does that mean?" Momo asked.

"Nothing right now." Ichigo said to comfort her. "You and Dad over there are going to go to the rendezvous site to find out the next set of instructions. We will need to know what they are. You might not see us but we'll be there watching."

It took Toushirou a moment to realize that Ichigo had been referring to him. Toushirou didn't like it. He felt he didn't deserve that title.

Ichigo pulled Toushirou aside into the hall and gave him more complete details into what was going on. "Hey, Hitsugaya, take Momo into the bedroom and lay down with her." Ichigo said before Toushirou headed back to the living room.

Toushirou turned around and gave Ichigo a harsh look. "Excuse me!"

Ichigo smirked. "Quit thinking dirty thoughts! She needs some sleep. Rukia can't sleep when she's stressed about something unless I lay down with her and wrap my arms around her. I think Momo will probably be the same. Even if it's just an hour, she needs it."

Toushirou reluctantly agreed. He walked over to Momo and softly guided her back to her bedroom. Once inside he helped her climb onto the bed and he crawled next to her wrapping his arms around her petite frame.

Momo didn't know what had come over Toushirou and she had a feeling it had to do something with Ichigo. She felt the weight of everything come crashing down upon her as his arms wrapped around her. She fell into a dreamless slumber.

Toushirou had just meant to help _her _fall asleep but he soon followed her lead.

Momo woke up about an hour and a half later to an arm twitching around her. She lazily opened her eyes and moved her head into a position to see the person's face of whose arms she was laying in. She gasped when she saw Toushirou's face. She realized it had not all been a dream and fear crept back into her heart. _Kiyomi!_ She felt the arm twitch again. She knew he was having one of those dreams again. How she wished he would confide in her the secret he was hiding. She sat up trying to decide the best way to wake him; it was always hard to wake him from one of those dreams.

Toushirou's body immediately stiffened when the warmth left his body. His eyes fluttered open and he looked into the worried face of Momo. It took him a second to remember where he was and why he was there.

There was a knock on the door and then Ichigo entered. "Come on, it's time to go."

* * *

Rukia was in Isshin's house above the clinic watching her two children sleep. She had just gotten another update from Ichigo. Rukia smiled at the thought that he probably kept her just as updated as his higher ranking comrades. She took a few steps further into the room. She sat on the edge of the bed where her daughter was sleeping. The kids were in Karin and Yuzu's old room. She was so tired but she couldn't go to sleep. She wished she could be out there on the hunt with Ichigo, it was times like these that made her rethink her career. She wondered if she should ask Isshin if they had any mild sleeping pills in the clinic; one that wouldn't harm the baby. Of course that would mean possibly letting Isshin know about her condition and she hasn't even had a chance to tell Ichigo yet.

* * *

Momo and Toushirou sat in silence the entire car ride to the park where they had been instructed to wait.

Momo kept stealing glances at Toushirou. The guilt was eating away at her. She had to tell him, but when?

Toushirou noticed that Momo kept looking at him. He knew that she wanted to say something to him, but did he want to hear it? Would he like or even care what she had to say?

After the car pulled into a parking spot Momo opened the car door as stepped out of the vehicle. She pulled on the blue tank top she had quickly tossed on before leaving her house, along with a pair of dark blue jeans and black tennis shoes as they had been the first things she could find. She fell in step behind Toushirou as he made his way into the park.

They stopped about midway into the park and stood in front of several benches and waited.

After waiting several minutes, Momo was starting to become restless. She wanted so many things at the moment. She wanted her daughter back safe in her arms. She wanted to tell Toushirou that she had lied. She wanted for him to forgive her and tell her that he still loved her.

"What's she like?" Toushirou finally asked.

Momo smiled. "She's just like you! She's stubborn as can be. She has an obsession with an otherworldly creature otherwise known as a dragon and she loves watermelons."

The left side of Toushirou's mouth curved upward into what some might consider a semi-smile. The thought of having a daughter was so foreign to him. It was just something he had pounded into himself that he would never have, that he didn't have a right to have.

"Shiro, you will love her. Everyone does. She has a way of touching your heart the moment you see her smile." Momo said lovingly.

Toushirou just kept quiet. He didn't know how to respond, so he just didn't say anything. He closed his eyes for a moment, images flashing through his mind, and his small upturned smile fell from his face.

"I lied." Momo quietly confessed.

Toushirou tore his eyes open almost unsure if he had heard her correctly, he had never known her to lie about anyone or anything. "About what?"

"When I said I didn't love you, I lied when I said that." Momo said looking him straight in the eyes. When he didn't respond she turned away from him.

Toushirou had been so shocked at what she had confessed. He was confused, angry and happy all at once. When Momo started to turn away from him he reached out to grab her wrist but stopped when he heard small footsteps running towards them.

They both turned to the source of the footsteps and found a ten year old boy running towards them.

"Are you Mr. Hitsugaya and Ms. Hinamori?" The young boy asked.

"Yes." Momo and Toushirou replied in unison.

"I was told to give this to you." The boy said handing them a white envelope.

"Wait." Toushirou called out before the boy could run off. "Can you describe the man who gave you this?"

The boy nodded his head in the affirmative.

Toushirou radioed in to Ichigo and the place was soon filled with people. The boy was taken by several agents to get a description and a possible sketch.

Ichigo stood with Toushirou and Momo as they looked at the envelope.

"Well, let's see what's inside." Toushirou finally said before opening it.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so what did you all think? I hope it was decent enough for you! Please review and let me know what you think. Thanks so much to everyone that has reviewed so far!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Much, much earlier Kiyomi was starting to wake up. Her eyes felt heavy to her. She could hear a male voice on the other side of the room. She wondered for a split second if Uncle Ichigo was over, but she realized the voice didn't sound like him at all. She soon noticed that there was a smell coming from her bed, and it wasn't a pleasant one. Kiyomi finally opened her eyes, blinking rapidly to force her eyes to focus.

Kiyomi realized she was sitting on a dingy, moldy faded green couch. The room she was in reeked of mildew. Kiyomi's small hands fiercely held onto her stuffed dragon, Mamoru. Her little eyes watched as the two men sat at the table. She had now dubbed them Silver and Glasses. Silver was talking into a phone with something covering the mouthpiece. She turned and saw that Glasses had spotted her. He smiled at her and she felt afraid for the first time in her little life. _Where's Mommy? _Fear started to eat away at the little girl, and she cried.

She cried uncontrollably, her tears making their way across her cheeks and falling to the rotting wood floor. She saw through her blurry tear-filled eyes when Silver held the phone out to her as if letting someone listen as she cried out, "Mom – hic – meeee – hic!"

Kiyomi was still crying as Silver slammed the phone down hanging up on whoever was on the other side of the line. She watched as he walked menacingly over to her.

"Stop yer racket!" Silver growled out.

This only made Kiyomi cry harder. She didn't know what was going on, or who these men were. She just wanted her mother. If her mother was there then everything would be okay. Kiyomi yelled out in surprise as Silver backhanded her. She brought one tiny hand to her face. She had never been hit before, and the action stunned her into immediate silence.

"Better!" Silver stated before walking back to where Glasses sat.

Kiyomi, still clutching her reddening cheek with one hand and her stuffed dragon with the other, watched as the two men whispered back and forth to each other.

Twenty minutes later Kiyomi's whole body seemed to flinch when there was a loud knocking coming from the front of the house. Glasses went to answer the door and Silver walked over and sat on the couch next to her one of his hands coming to the front of her face covering her mouth and nose.

Soon Kiyomi felt lightheaded as she tried to breathe through Silver's large hand. She felt hot as it was becoming harder for her to breathe. She tried holding her breathe a couple of times as it seemed to help with the dizziness, but she then had to release it when she needed to.

It was actually a short amount of time later when Glasses walked back into the room a smile on his face. Silver removed his hand from Kiyomi's face and she started gasping for the much needed air. Glasses gave Silver a stern look and Silver just shook his head in amusement. "She can hold her breathe for a long time." Silver stated, as if pleased with the information.

"Who was it?" Silver asked of Glasses.

"One of the local cops asking if I had seen a little white haired girl or anything that might be considered suspicious." Glasses said grinning evilly.

Silver just laughed.

Kiyomi stared at them, confused. She didn't understand why they would lie to the police. If they were looking for her they should have said that she was here. Kiyomi wondered if her mommy was sad or worried. She thought maybe that was why her mom had sent the cops looking for her. She remembered she had scared her mom once playing hide and seek. Her mother, upon finding her, had scolded her for scaring her like that, and had told her that she was about to call the cops to come and find her.

Kiyomi snapped out of her thoughts as Silver walked back over to her carrying a dirty rag in his hand. He grabbed a hold of her hair as she had attempted to climb away and pressed the rag into her face. After a few deep breaths Kiyomi fell limp in Silver's arms.

"Let's get this over with." Silver said as he held the knife up and pulled on her hair. They needed to finish this last part before heading to their final destination with the small girl.

* * *

Ichigo stood with Toushirou and Momo as they looked at the envelope.

"Well, let's see what's inside." Toushirou finally said before opening it.

There was a single sliver of paper inside the stark white envelope along with a chunk of white hair that looked like it had been chopped off haphazardly. The small slip of paper just read 'Midnight tonight.'

Forensics quickly confiscated the note after it had been read along with the envelope for them to try and locate any evidence.

"Where at midnight?" Momo asked exasperated.

Toushirou didn't answer. He stared away from the two standing next to him. _So this is directed towards me. It's my fault. Someone else's life is ruined because of me! _He had recognized the handwriting on the note even though he had not seen it in a long time.

Ichigo knew that Toushirou understood the meaning of the note, but he could wait until they were out of Momo's earshot to discuss it.

A young agent walked up to Ichigo. "Sir, we went to where the boy said he received the envelope but the suspect must have already fled. We are questioning people right now."

Ichigo waved the agent away. It was as he suspected. He knew the person wouldn't wait around to get caught. "Come on, let's take Momo back to the house."

* * *

At the same time Momo was in the park Rukia was placing the last plate down on the dining room table.

"Mommy can Ki come over and play?" Rukia's daughter asked breaking the silence that engulfed the breakfast table.

"Baby, Ki's not home right now. She can come over and play another day okay." Rukia said hoping that her daughter would drop the subject.

"Where'd she go?" The little girl asked.

Rukia sighed hoping she could explain this without going into too much detail. "I don't know. No one does, but Daddy is out looking for her right now."

Rukia watched as the orange-haired, violet-eyed girl contemplated the new information. "Daddy will find her! He always finds me!"

Rukia couldn't help but smile, knowing the little girl was the master at finding hiding spots. "He does, doesn't he?"

Rukia turned her head to face her son and Isshin. The two were, at the moment, having a thumb-wrestling war at the table. After breakfast she knew she needed to call Momo and see how she was holding up. Ichigo had told her during one of his phone calls that his new partner was Kiyomi's father. Momo had told Rukia only a little about him, so she wanted to make sure her friend was fairing okay despite the circumstances.

* * *

Momo was now sitting on her couch when her cell phone started to ring. She went into her purse and pulled out her phone. She told Ichigo it was Rukia before she answered.

Ichigo motioned for Toushirou to follow him into the kitchen. "I know you understand the meaning of the note."

Toushirou just looked at Ichigo. He ran his hand through his spiked hair. "Listen, it's private and I need to go alone!"

Ichigo sighed. He understood Toushirou's need to do this alone. _Hell, if it was one of my kids I would be tearing buildings and people apart looking for them. _"You need to tell me what's going on. We're partners and we need to be able to trust each other."

"Look, it was something that happened when I was eleven. I might not have been able to do anything back then, but I can do something now!" Toushirou said, trying to implore him not to ask any further questions.

Ichigo stayed quiet for a moment.

Toushirou looked to see that Momo was still sitting on the couch. "Do you know about the serial killer called the Tokyo Strangler?"

Ichigo nodded his head. That was a big case and the killer has yet to be caught.

Toushirou turned to look back at Ichigo. "I had been working on that case before they transferred me out here. They said I was making assumptions about the case that didn't support the facts."

Ichigo paused. He felt his partner was about to reveal something big.

"I know who the killers are." Toushirou said watching as Ichigo took in the information.

"Killers? As in more than one? Why? How?" Ichigo asked all at once.

"These two are good at covering their tracks. Wherever they live, they have not used their real names to put any utilities in so I have been unable to track them that way, but I will find them." Toushirou said. _And they will suffer my wrath!_ He looked over at Ichigo and waited for the usual discount of his 'theory.'

"So what's your plan?" Ichigo asked after a moment.

Toushirou looked at him hoping the shock didn't register on his face. "W-What?"

"I know you've probably gone as far as to form some sort of rudimentary plan." Ichigo stated, sure of this fact.

Toushirou sighed in relief and was, for the first time, glad to have a partner. Toushirou almost felt as though Ichigo could be his older brother. It was strange for him to be so trusting of someone so quickly. Toushirou looked back over to Momo and knew the reason was her. She had always made him want to enjoy life which in turn had made him feel guilty. He stared at her and wondered if he could move on and finally let go. He wondered if there was still room for him in her life now. He turned back to Ichigo and told him his plan.

Toushirou walked back into the living room just as Momo was getting off the phone. He sat down across from her in the beige colored love seat.

"Do you think they've fed her?" Momo asked of him.

"I don't know." Toushirou replied honestly.

"We've usually eaten breakfast by now. They wouldn't let her go hungry, would they?" Momo asked again.

Toushirou moved to sit next to her on the couch. He slid her hand into his. "Momo, I know it's hard, but you have to believe that she'll be okay."

Momo nodded her head in acknowledgment and squeezed his hand softly in response. "I'm going with you tonight."

"What are you talking about?" Toushirou asked hoping to play dumb.

"I know you understood what the note said. I'm going. This is my daughter…our daughter's life we are discussing here!" Momo said adamantly.

Toushirou leaned back into the couch, covering his face with his hands. He didn't want her to go, but how could he say no to that?

Momo laid her head down on his chest wrapping an arm around his torso.

Toushirou jumped at the sudden closeness. He let his arms come down around her keeping her close. "Did you lie because you were pregnant?" Toushirou finally asked.

"I admit that I was a coward." Momo said quietly "I knew you wouldn't be happy. I thought that way would be easier for the both of us. I'm sorry."

Toushirou sighed. "You're right. I probably would have overreacted and said things I wouldn't have meant. You don't need to apologize."

Momo lifted her head to gaze into his eyes. "I love you Shiro. I always have and always will."

Toushirou didn't respond. He just pulled her closer to him.

Momo laid her head back down on his chest. "Will you tell me what you dream about?"

Toushirou closed his eyes. He wanted to tell her everything, to come clean, but he was afraid of what she would think of him. "They're about my sister."

Momo waited for him to continue but he didn't, and she knew he wouldn't. She understood that he wasn't ready to tell her everything yet, but she could wait. She loved him and there wasn't anything he could say to make her change that and she was beginning to realize that he wasn't as sure about that fact as she was.

Around noon Momo was so exhausted, but she couldn't rest. She was currently pacing around the living room.

Toushirou was watching Momo wishing there was something he could do. "Momo, come and sit down, you're wearing a hole in the carpet."

Momo, without complaint, walked over and plopped down on the couch beside Toushirou.

Toushirou placed a hand softly against her back. "Do you want me to make you something to eat?"

Momo shook her head 'no' vigorously. "I can't eat without knowing if she has eaten. It would be unfair. If she's not eating, than neither am I."

Toushirou sighed. He watched Momo as she tried not to fidget.

Momo turned to look at him. "She has a small teal colored dragon she carries around with her everywhere. She named him Mamoru. I told her it was from you."

"Why?" Toushirou asked in surprise

"She started asking questions about her father. I didn't know how to respond. How do you tell a three year old that her father didn't know that she existed?" Momo responded.

Toushirou didn't know how to respond to that.

"I told her that you had a job to protect people that kept you busy; which is why you hadn't seen her. I told her that you loved her anyway and that is why you sent the toy to her. She loves that toy; it's her only connection to you. I don't know if that was the right thing to do. She's kind of starting to create an image of you in her mind, and she's creating the image of a knight or hero." Momo said leaning forward to get up again. She felt as if she needed to keep moving.

Toushirou just kept quiet. He was thankful Momo had talked about him in a positive way, but he was afraid of meeting Kiyomi and seeing the look that would be in her eyes when her image of him shattered as it fell way short of what he believed himself to be.

As Momo started pacing again, Toushirou watched and thought about all he knew of Momo. They had met in college and for the first time, Toushirou felt at peace around her. He had started dating her their sophomore year and were together all the way until they both received their Master's degree when she had left him upon graduation. He knew everything about her. Her parent's death as the result of a drunk driver when she had only been eight. Her subsequent years spent living with her maternal grandmother, who had also passed when Momo had been twenty-two. The only time he couldn't account for was these last few years. He finally asked her about them.

Momo smiled sadly at his question. "Well, I met Ichigo and Rukia when I first moved out here. Rukia had just finished medical school a few months before. She had also been about two months away from having her daughter. And, by the way, her daughter and ours are best friends. They're about four months apart. They also have a boy that had been four at the time I moved here. Anyways, they helped me a lot and I used my grandmother's money to buy this house. Ki was born a couple days before your birthday you know." Momo said sitting back down next to Toushirou again. _Maybe that's why she's so much like you._

Toushirou smiled softly, his first real smile in a long time. He was amazed at how open she could be with him. She would tell him anything he wanted to know. Shouldn't he be able to do the same with her? She knew practically nothing about his life before college.

Toushirou sat up straight, his hands almost shaking in his nervousness. He knew it was going to be hard to bear the look of disgust he was so sure she was going to have for him once he finished his tale. "Momo, I need to tell you about what happened."

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so what did you guys think? I'm sure it's obvious who the kidnappers are now! Also, Kiyomi's toy dragon's name, Mamoru, means Protect. Just in case you wanted to know. I want to thank everyone who has reviewed so far and I hope that you like this chapter! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story. There is a reference to rape in this chapter. So you've been warned.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Momo tried to hide the shock she was sure was evident on her face. She didn't say anything in fear that he wouldn't continue and she wanted him to trust her with this.

Toushirou kept his eyes on a cup on the coffee table. He needed a focus to be able to talk about what had happened and he was afraid to look at Momo. "It happened the summer I was eleven."

**SEVENTEEN YEARS AGO**

Toushirou came bounding into the dining room and was surprised to see his parents at the dinner table. He slowed his pace and sat across from his fifteen year old sister. He looked at her as if asking why they were there. His sister just shrugged her shoulders. Their parents were never home. Either they were at work or at some corporate event.

Suddenly their mother asked his sister about her dance classes out of the blue.

Toushirou wanted to laugh at the stunned look on his sister's face. Her pale face stood out in contrast to her black hair and her blue eyes were much deeper and a more pure shade of blue than his own. Most would never have believed them to be brother and sister, but his white hair came from a recessive gene on his mother's side of the family. His sister had dark hair just like both of their parents. He smiled at the memory of her saying that she wished she had white hair like his comforting him after having been teased. She said it would make her stand out, be less ordinary.

Toushirou watched the sadness come over his sister's face as she stopped talking about her day as she realized neither parent was really listening. "Go on Nanao, I want to know."

Nanao smiled softly at her brother. Her little brother was why she pushed so hard to succeed. No one outside this home would realize that she had practically raised herself and her brother as neither parent took an interest in either of them.

Soon their mother placed her book down. "By the way, my sister's son – your cousin, Gin, will be staying with us for the summer."

Both kids shuddered. Neither one particularly liked their cousin. They believed him to be the true meaning of the coined term 'bad seed.'

The next day both Hitsugaya children found themselves welcoming their seventeen year old, silver haired cousin, Gin Ichimaru, into their house and once again the parental figures were absent.

Toushirou watched as Nanao showed Gin where his room would be located. He didn't like the smile on his cousin's face. He knew the smile to be false. He also didn't like the way he watched Nanao as if he was a predator about to kill its prey. He stalked up the stairs and pulled on Nanao's hand asking her to take him to the park. He wanted her away from him. He felt like needles were pricking his skin as he heard Gin laugh and walk into his assigned room and close the door.

"I don't like him Nanao!" Toushirou told his sister once they were walking down the street.

Nanao ruffled her hand through her brother's hair and laughed when he slapped her hand away. "I know he gives me the creeps too, but what can we do? He'll be here the whole summer."

Toushirou lowered his head. Something just felt wrong; this bad feeling was starting to seep its way into his bones.

A couple hours later Toushirou and Nanao walked back into their house from their venture to the park. They noticed immediately that Gin had a friend over. 

Gin stood up from his chair. "So yer back. About time! I would like you two to meet my friend Sosuke, and Sosuke these two are my cousins, Toushirou and Nanao."

Sosuke raised himself up, a smile plastered on his face. He shook hands with Toushirou and raised the back of Nanao's hand to his lips and kissed it softly letting the tip of his tongue barely graze her hand to taste her flesh.

Nanao recoiled from him, yanking her hand back dramatically and causing him to laugh. 

Toushirou wasn't quite sure what was going on but he knew he wanted to punch his cousin's _friend_. He especially didn't like the way the guy's eyes were roaming over his sister's body.

Nanao pulled Toushirou out of the room with her and took him upstairs. "I want you to stay in your room until I get back, okay?"

"Nanao!" Toushirou whined. He didn't want to be stuck in there.

"I have to go to dance class, but I don't want you to be alone with _them_." Nanao whispered to him.

Toushirou nodded his head. He knew she was trying to protect him. He walked into his room and locked the door. He watched from his window as Nanao left the house. He wanted to make sure she wasn't followed.

It was a whole month before Toushirou saw Sosuke again. Toushirou was heading into his sister's room to grab one of her books and spotted Gin and Sosuke. "What are you doing in Nanao's room?"

Toushirou's eyes widened when he saw Gin pull out a large knife. "Come an' sit in this chair." Gin demanded.

Toushirou tried to back step out but Sosuke had somehow appeared behind him a blade in his hand as well. "Move."

Toushirou soon found himself sitting in the chair. Gin held the knife at his back behind his heart. They sat in silence for a while. Toushirou wondered what they were waiting for or what they wanted. He soon heard the opening and closing of a door. He realized Nanao was home. 

"No!" Toushirou started to shout but Gin's hand swiftly clamped over his shout causing the knife to slice into Toushirou's back as Gin held the boy in place. "Be quiet if ya know what's good for ya." Gin hissed into Toushirou's ear.

Nanao walked to her room wondering where her brother might be. She gasped as she entered the room.

"Close the door." Sosuke ordered.

When Nanao didn't comply immediately Gin brought the knife he was holding against Toushirou's back around to the boy's neck. 

Nanao slammed the door shut. "What do you want?"

Gin turned his head to Sosuke. She followed suit. 

"I want you!" Sosuke claimed.

"What?" Nanao stammered. 

"You will come over here and do what I say or Gin will kill your brother!" Sosuke threatened.

Nanao looked at her brother. He couldn't speak because Gin still had his hand covering the boy's mouth. She saw the trickle of crimson slide down her brother's neck from the pressure of the blade. 

Nanao slowly walked over to the man. Fear and hate clearly showing on her face.

Toushirou tried to struggle but Gin moved the knife back to his back to keep a firmer grip on the boy. Toushirou didn't know what they wanted with his sister and he was afraid.

Sosuke lowered his lips to Nanao's. She instinctively tried to back away. Sosuke encircled his arms around her, his knife still in one of his hands. 

Soon Sosuke had her undressed and pushed her onto the bed and undressed himself. 

Toushirou continued to struggle but his cousin was stronger than him. Toushirou wanted to yell to tell her not to allow this, he wasn't worth it, he wanted her to let him die so that man could not put his filthy hands on her.

Toushirou's vision became blurry from unshed tears and he heard his sister cry out as her innocence was stolen from her. He could hear her soft sobs against Sosuke's guttural moans of pleasure.

When Sosuke was finished he dressed himself and turned to Gin. "She was as perfect as I thought she would be!" Sosuke said with a satisfied grin. 

As Nanao started to get dressed herself she heard Sosuke tell Gin it was his turn.

Gin wasn't interested in anything sexual; his interest was in death.

As he was about to release his hold on Toushirou, Toushirou and Nanao's parents walked in. "What's going on here?"

Gin released his hold on Toushirou's mouth but kept the blade at his back. "Don't say anything or I_ will_ kill her!" Gin whispered in Toushirou's ear.

Toushirou, in fear for his sister's life, kept his mouth shut.

Nanao pulled her shirt over her head as that was the last piece of clothing she hadn't put on yet.

Sosuke held an innocent face as a plan developed in his head. "Oh yes, sir, I almost forgot." He dug into his wallet and pulled out two one-hundred dollar bills and slid them into Nanao's hand.

Nanao looked at him, confused.

"I believe that is the going rate, right?" Sosuke asked calmly.

Nanao felt utter horror at his meaning and looked at her parents.

"Get OUT of _this_ house!" Her father commanded.

"But dad, I didn't…" Nanao started.

"So you didn't sleep with him then?" Her father asked in a rage knowing that it was a lie. He had seen that she was finishing getting dressed.

Nanao hung her head down in shame. "I did." Nanao managed to stutter trying to keep the bile from rising in her throat.

"OUT! I will not have a WHORE living under my roof!" Her father yelled.

She went to grab some things.

"NO! You leave only with the clothes on your back!" Her mother called out.

Nanao looked softly at her brother, a tear rolling down her cheek. She mouthed 'good-bye' and 'love you' to her brother before walking out of the room. She was stopped by her mother who asked for the house key. Nanao handed her the key and was followed out by her mother to make sure she left the house.

Toushirou stared angrily at everyone in the room. He hated them all for what they had done.

"Toushirou go to your room!" His father said sternly.

Toushirou stood up and stormed to his room slamming the door. 

Gin hid the knife just in time.

* * *

**PRESENT DAY**

"By the time I decided to go after her, I was too late. I couldn't find her anywhere. I walked all around town looking for her." Toushirou said, with tears welling up in his eyes. He hadn't ever spoken of this out loud. 

Momo tried to take in everything he had just told her. It was too much. 

"Gin and Sosuke stayed in the house the rest of the day and were there when I got back from searching for Nanao. They smiled at me. The bastards had the nerve to smile at me! My sister was gone and it was their fault." Toushirou said angrily.

Momo gasped. _He has been blaming himself for everything that had happened all these years. _She pulled Toushirou into her arms. His head resting against her chest, her one arm against his chest grabbing on his shoulder. Her other hand went up to stroke his hair. Momo let her tears fall at his pain.

Toushirou wrapped his arms around her waist. He breathed deeply taking in her heavenly scent a feeling of peace entering his soul for the first time in many, many years as she held him so tenderly.

After a few moments, Toushirou sat back up. "Have you heard about the Tokyo Strangler?"

Momo nodded her head. She had seen the case on the news. She brought a hand up to his face to cup his cheek as he turned to face her.

"It's them. Sosuke rapes them and then lets Gin kill them. Gin would enjoy how personal strangling someone would be. He would be able to watch the life leave his victim's eyes." Toushirou said, feeling disgust for being related to someone so evil.

Momo leaned forward. "Toushirou it's not your fault!"

Toushirou looked into her eyes and was relieved to see the love she held in them. He turned his head away feeling ashamed. "But it was, Momo. They used me to get to her. She was the only one who cared for me. She practically was raising me. If it wasn't for me, she could be free. I should have spoken up and protected her, like a brother should."

Momo hated the guilt she heard in his voice. "What about your parents?"

"I never forgave them. I left as soon as I was able to and never looked back. They try to contact me once in a while especially when they hear about something good I've done." Toushirou said angrily.

"Do you still look for her?" Momo asked.

"Yes, everyday, but if she's alive she's changed her name. I just wish I knew where she was so I could ask for her forgiveness." Toushirou said softly.

Momo turned Toushirou's head towards her and kissed his lips softly. 

Toushirou felt such elation at the feel of her soft, silky lips upon his. He wanted to stay there forever. He looked her in the eyes as she ended the simple kiss. "They are the ones who took Kiyomi!"

Momo eyes filled with sadness. "I figured as much, but why?"

"They want something from me!" Toushirou said.

* * *

At about ten-thirty that evening Toushirou got up from the couch and brought Momo to her feet as well. They left the house through the back door as the street in front of her house was swarming with reporters. As they exited, they found Ichigo, who was in a car, waiting for them.

They drove for about an hour before they reached the final destination. Toushirou looked over at Momo who had one of his hands clutched tightly into hers. "Momo, it's time."

Momo looked into his face. She was so nervous. She was afraid of what they might find when they went in there. She released her death grip on his hand and exited the car along with Toushirou and Ichigo.

Toushirou walked around the car to stand next to Momo. He looked up at the old house. It obviously hadn't been used in years. Windows were boarded up and it looked so decrepit.

Toushirou slowly crept up to the house he had lived in so long ago, with Momo walking close beside him. 

Ichigo was stealthily walking towards the back to find a way in that way. 

Toushirou halted at the front door for only a moment; taking a deep breath before he walked straight into his nightmare.

As they entered they both coughed from all the dust and were wrinkling their noses from the smell of mildew. 

"What is this place?" Momo asked.

"This was my childhood home." Toushirou replied coolly.

Momo gasped at this. She hadn't expected that. She grabbed onto the back of his suit jacket as they walked farther into the house. She didn't want to lose him as she looked around. She wanted to ask more questions but knew that this was not the time, nor the place to do it.

They finally entered a room that held no old dusty or rotted out furniture in it. It was completely emptied of all its contents.

Toushirou moved around so that he could see both entrances into the room. He wanted to make sure that no one could sneak up on them. He really was starting to wish he had stopped Momo from joining him.

They both turned as they heard two solid sets of footsteps enter the room. Toushirou eyed the two men as they walked in, both with 9mm Beretta's. 

Sosuke grinned at them. "Long time, no see!"

Gin held Kiyomi in one arm. She had a blindfold around her eyes so she did not know that her mother was in the room.

Momo took a few steps forward before Toushirou placed a hand in front of her to keep her from going further. 

Toushirou stared both men down. "What do you want?"

Gin laughed holding tightly to the struggling girl.

"You know I was startled when I first saw this little girl. I knew she could only be your daughter!" Sosuke said.

Toushirou's hand itched to reach for his weapon and just kill the two men before him.

"Girl, do ya know yer daddy's here." Gin said to Kiyomi.

"My _daddy_?" Kiyomi questioned.

"Yep, he's in this room trying to save ya." Gin replied.

Kiyomi reached up with her free hand to move her blindfold, the other still holding onto Mamoru, but Gin would swat her hand away with something cold and metallic each time.

Toushirou and Momo both held their breath as Gin use the gun to hit their little girl's hands. The both were afraid of the gun being that close to Kiyomi's head.

Sosuke turned to Momo. "So what would you do to save them?"

Toushirou immediately pulled Momo behind him. "This is between you and me. Leave her out of this and tell me what you really want!"

Sosuke's eyes darkened, his false smile never leaving his face. "I want to know where your sister is! She's the one who got away!"

* * *

**A/N : **So was it okay? Question for you: I was thinking about doing a spin-off of this story dealing with Nanao.Do you think I should?Well, please reviewand let me knowwhat you think!


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Toushirou stared at the two men in disbelief. "Even if I knew where she was, I would never tell either of you!" Toushirou spat out.

"I didn't think you would give up the information so easily, why do you think I took your daughter?" Sosuke stated calmly.

Toushirou took several deep breaths. He couldn't afford to get angry or let his emotions cloud his judgment. There were too many lives on the line. "I just told you that I don't know where she is!" The white-haired man stated, looking towards the entrance.

Sosuke grinned. "Are you looking for your partner?"

Toushirou kept the shock from showing on his face. "I don't know what you are referring to."

"Don't worry; I took care of your partner." Sosuke said.

"WHAT?!" Momo shouted out, hoping that he was lying.

"Mommy?" Kiyomi questioned.

Gin smiled placing the girl on the floor holding onto her hand and removed the blindfold.

Kiyomi saw her mother and smiled brightly, as she was happy to see the woman. When she looked at the man next to her mother she wanted to run to them. She instantly knew that he was her father. He was just how she pictured him, except when she tried to run she was held back by the silver-haired man.

"Now, before I was so rudely interrupted. Yes, I have killed the orange-haired man. It was quite easy too!" Sosuke said taking a hold of Kiyomi by the hair, ignoring her small yelp.

Momo tried hard not to cry, but she couldn't help it. How was she going to tell Rukia? "You fucking bastard!" Momo shouted.

Both Toushirou and Kiyomi looked at her in shock. Neither one had ever heard her curse at someone before.

"Now, now, there's no need for such language." Sosuke scolded.

"Let my daughter go!" Momo commanded.

Sosuke smirked and turned to Toushirou. "So she's a little firecracker underneath?"

Toushirou sneered at him. "Don't talk about her! You don't have a right to even look at her!"

Sosuke pulled his weapon out further into their view and Toushirou saw the silencer on the weapon. Sosuke pulled Kiyomi closer to him. "Again, I want to know where she is!"

Toushirou gritted his teeth. His stomach was doing flips. He had failed his partner. Was he going to fail Momo and his daughter as well?

Gin let go of Kiyomi's hand and walked forward a little bit. "You don't honestly expect us to believe that, do ya?"

"I don't care what you believe!" Toushirou replied fiercely.

"Well, you better!" Sosuke said; he'd pushed Kiyomi toward Gin, who wrapped his large hand around her tiny little neck.

"Why, so she could end up like all your other victims?" Toushirou said hotly.

Sosuke chuckled. "I knew you would have figured it out! Makes it so much better to know that we've been able to kill so many women and you couldn't do anything to stop it! I have to say, I've watched many teleconferences on the news with the police and it was amusing to know that they still believed it all to be the work of one man, and seeing your fuming face was very entertaining."

Toushirou glared at them.

"You know your sister was my first victim. I know Gin was disappointed that your parents walked in when they were supposed to be gone all day, he didn't get to do his part. The best part was that they believed me over their own daughter!" Sosuke taunted.

Toushirou was starting to see red. He was trying so hard to keep in control. He just felt the need to beat these two men to a pulp.

Momo had to refrain from holding onto Toushirou. She knew he would need both arms free to fight if it came to that. Momo looked into her daughter's eyes and then realized that her daughter was about to do something she shouldn't.

Kiyomi brought Gin's thumb to her mouth and bit down hard.

Gin gave a surprised gasp.

Kiyomi turned and kicked him in the shin and ran to her mother.

"Ki!" Momo yelled and ran to her daughter bringing them both down to the floor.

Gin reared his gun on them but Toushirou had already pulled his weapon out and fired at Gin, hitting the dead center of the man's forehead. Gin had that same evil grin from so long ago stuck on his face as his now shell of a body hit the floor with a thud.

Kiyomi had screamed when the gun had fired and held her hands to her ears as her mother was leaning over her, protecting her.

As Toushirou tried to round on Sosuke, he felt a sudden pain enter his right shoulder and he fell to one knee. He looked up to see Sosuke staring at him menacingly.

"Drop your weapon!" Sosuke demanded as he brought his weapon down pointing towards Momo's head.

Toushirou dropped his weapon.

Sosuke looked over at Gin's lifeless body. "Such a tragedy, he was good at what he did."

Toushirou felt satisfaction over the fact that Gin was dead. His only regret was that Gin had not suffered enough before he had died. Toushirou hoped that he would find a way to make sure that Sosuke would meet the same end.

Momo was holding Kiyomi tightly to her. She looked over at Toushirou and saw that he was bleeding from his shoulder and she knew that he had been shot protecting them. "Shiro!"

Sosuke's attention was brought back to the girls. He looked directly into Toushirou's eyes.

"Momo!" Toushirou stated when he saw her start to move towards him with Kiyomi.

Momo turned her head behind her and saw Sosuke pointing the gun at her head. She froze and was startled at something else she saw.

"This is your punishment!" Sosuke said as he started to pull the trigger.

Momo yelped at the loud gunshot, pulling Kiyomi tighter against her.

Toushirou had surged forward, ignoring the pain, to try and throw his body in the way even against his logical mind telling him that he wouldn't make it in time. Toushirou stopped when he realized he made it to Momo and she was still alive. He looked up at Sosuke to see shock clearly written upon his face.

Sosuke turned around behind him and stared at the man not willing to believe what he saw.

"You fucker! When you try to kill someone, make sure they're dead!" Ichigo said clutching onto his right side, still pointing his weapon at Sosuke.

Sosuke had been shot in the shoulder and was having problems holding his weapon up. He tried to point it at Ichigo but Toushirou grabbed onto Sosuke shoulder wound, causing him to cry out and Toushirou confiscated his weapon.

Sosuke laughed. "This will only be a minor hindrance."

Toushirou punched Sosuke with all his strength effectively knocking said man out cold. "SHUT UP!"

Momo was standing now with Kiyomi in her arms. She walked over to Toushirou who had walked closer to Ichigo.

"I called for backup already." Ichigo said as he lowered himself to a sitting position where he could keep an eye on the unconscious man.

Toushirou nodded his head and sat next to him.

Kiyomi approached Toushirou cautiously as her mother tried to look at both men's wounds to see what she could do to help.

"Daddy?" Kiyomi asked timidly.

Toushirou watched Kiyomi as she was still clutching onto her stuffed dragon. "I see you kept Mamoru with you!" Toushirou said, remembering his conversation with Momo about the toy.

Kiyomi smiled and threw herself into her father's arms.

Toushirou winced as Kiyomi's elbow hit his wounded shoulder but managed not to make his pain audible. He just reveled in the complete joy he was feeling at being able to hold his daughter for the first time.

Momo and Ichigo gave each other knowing looks as they watched Toushirou hold Kiyomi.

Shortly all of them heard the telltale sound of sirens signaling that the cavalry was on its way.

* * *

Rukia walked into the waiting area of the emergency room and felt some relief at seeing Momo and Kiyomi. She walked straight over to them.

"Aunt Rukia!" Kiyomi exclaimed throwing her arms up to be picked up by Rukia.

Rukia brought Kiyomi into her arms. "Hi Ki! How are you feeling?"

Kiyomi shrugged her shoulders. "Okay, I want to see daddy!"

Rukia looked at Momo for any news.

"They won't tell me what's going on with either one, not even Toushirou because I'm not his wife!" Momo said trying to keep her calm.

Rukia nodded her head towards Kiyomi.

"She was checked out already and given a clean bill of health." Momo stated.

Rukia understood the underlying meaning that no harm of any kind had befallen little Kiyomi. Rukia sat Kiyomi down in a chair next to Momo. "Let me see what I can find out!"

Momo thanked Rukia.

* * *

An hour later Momo was walking with Kiyomi into Toushirou's room.

Toushirou turned as the door opened and smiled as the two entered. "Hey!"

"Daddy!" Kiyomi cried out bouncing around trying to hop onto the bed.

Momo picked her up and placed her on the bed and sat down on the chair next to the bed.

Kiyomi sat on her dad's legs and faced him. She placed Mamoru down in front of her and stared at him placing her hand under her chin leaning her elbow on her knee.

Toushirou stared back at the mirror turquoise eyes. He wondered briefly what was going on in that little head of hers. He also took note that she would need a haircut to fix what had been done to her hair.

Kiyomi continued to stare at her father. "Daddy, will you be living with us now?"

Toushirou had not been expecting her to be so direct. He tried to stutter out an answer and Momo's giggling was not helping matters.

"Ki, that's something for Mommy and Daddy to discuss later." Momo stated.

Kiyomi turned to her father with big puppy dog eyes. Momo watched in amusement as Toushirou struggled to say something to give Kiyomi some comfort. She had a feeling it was not going to be long before Kiyomi had Toushirou wrapped tightly around her little finger. She was definitely going to be a daddy's girl.

It wasn't too long before fatigue finally claimed Kiyomi.

Momo moved the girl to the end of the bed and moved to sit next to Toushirou when he scooted over and motioned for her to sit next to him.

"When are they letting you out?" Momo finally asked.

"Hopefully soon. I'm ready to get out of here!" Toushirou said trying to stretch his arm testing the range of motion his shoulder would allow him.

"Where will you go?" Momo asked shyly.

Toushirou smiled. "I don't know. I just got transferred out here."

Momo turned to Toushirou. "You can stay…" Momo started to say but was cut off by Toushirou lips upon hers.

Toushirou didn't know what he had been thinking. He only knew that he was very happy. He brought his hand up to her face and stroked her cheek. He was rewarded with Momo opening her mouth to him and he deepened the kiss merrily. He reveled in the soft silkiness of her mouth and sought to savor the sweet taste that was only her.

Momo reluctantly let Toushirou break the kiss. They both were panting heavily. She smiled mischievously. "So is that a yes?" Momo asked cuddling up next to Toushirou.

Toushirou smirked. "I love you Momo."

* * *

**A/N : **Well, I hope that wasn't too anti-climatic. Took me a while to try and figure out how to do this. Next chapter will be the epilogue for this story and it will continue from Nanao's side of things. Please review and let me know what you think:)


	6. Epilogue

Toushirou had moved in with them after being let out of the hospital and had immediately had a brand new alarm system installed in the house

**Disclaimer: **Do not own Bleach, but it would be awesome for me if I did!

**Warnings: **This is an AU story.

**Pairings: **Mainly HitsuHina and IchiRuki

**A/N:** Many thanks to my beta, ForeverSam, for everything.

* * *

**Astounding Revelations**

_By: akirk85029_

* * *

Toushirou had moved in with Momo and Kiyomi after being let out of the hospital and he had immediately had a brand new alarm system installed in the house. He was not taking any chances of anything similar happening again.

It wasn't until six months after Toushirou had moved in that he had married Momo and he was finding that married life was extremely satisfying. He was enjoying something he had denied that he had wanted for so long.

A year and a half after Kiyomi had been kidnapped found her at four and a half years of age and to look at the girl one would never know that she had experienced such an ordeal. Kiyomi will be starting kindergarten soon as she had been accepted early so that she would be in the same grade as Rukia and Ichigo's daughter, who is now five.

Toushirou, at the moment, was taking a small nap on the couch and therefore was unaware of two small sets of eyes peering at him from the end of the couch.

Two small girls, one with orange hair and one with white, crept forward, items held tightly in their little hands.

They quietly placed their items down on the coffee table and got to work.

Momo came walking out of the bedroom. She knew something was up. It was too quiet. She stopped as soon as she walked into the living room and had to clamp her hand over her mouth to keep from laughing. She tried to run back to the bedroom, it was hard to run when you're very, very pregnant, but she needed the camera.

Both girls were startled when Momo walked up to the couch.

Momo brought a finger up to her mouth, telling the girls to keep quiet. She brought the camera up and snapped a few shots. She grinned, it was perfect blackmail material.

Toushirou started slowly opening his eyes. He could hear two soft giggles next to him on the floor and as he sat up he saw a flash. That was what had woken him up in the first place. He looked over and saw that Momo had a camera. He wasn't sure what was going on but it couldn't be good.

Momo walked back to the back of the house to hide the camera before Toushirou figured out what was really going on.

Toushirou looked down at his daughter at her best friend as they were applying make-up to each other.

Ichigo's daughter was holding a fire-engine red lipstick and his daughter was holding a small sample of bright blue eye-shadow.

Soon Toushirou's groggy mind started to wake up and he put two and two together. He shot up from the couch. "MOMO!"

Momo sat on their bed waiting for him and laughed as he walked into their room. "You look so _pretty_, Shiro!"

"Where is it?" Toushirou demanded to know.

"Where's what?" Momo asked in all innocence.

"The camera!" Toushirou grumbled.

"What camera?" Momo asked sweetly.

Toushirou mumbled under his breath and walked into their bathroom and nearly had a heart attack.

Momo followed him and tried not to giggle as she watched Toushirou scrub his face.

After five minutes of scrubbing, Toushirou sighed. "What kind of freaking lipstick was that? It won't come all off!" Toushirou said looking at the faint hint of red still imprinted on his lips.

Momo handed him some of her cream that she used to take her make-up off when she wore some.

Toushirou looked at her and cursed silently. "This isn't funny!"

"Sure it is!" Momo said grinning.

"I'm going to get those two! And when I do…." Toushirou stopped his rant when Momo clutched her stomach as if in pain. "Momo, are you okay?"

"Shiro, I think we need to head over to the clinic!" Momo said trying to steady her breathing.

* * *

Fourteen hours after arriving at the clinic found Toushirou holding his one hour old son for only the second time after his birth. Ryutaro had his mother's hair, but his father's eyes. Toushirou kissed Ryutaro on his small forehead. Toushirou looked over at Momo who was watching the two of them with sleepy eyes and a deliriously happy smile.

In the morning, after Kiyomi woke up, Toushirou brought her into the room and placed her next to Momo on the bed. "Do you want to hold your brother?" Toushirou asked her.

Kiyomi nodded her head in the affirmative.

Toushirou placed Kiyomi arms into a position to hold the baby and then he took Ryutaro from Momo and placed him in Kiyomi's arms.

Momo wrapped her arm around her daughter. "So what do you think of him?"

"His head looks funny!" Kiyomi said causing her mother to laugh and her father to smile.

"That's because he was born not too long ago, his head will round out." Momo said softly to her daughter.

"Oh!" Kiyomi replied.

Rukia came walking in with her camera and ushered Toushirou to sit on the edge of the bed and took a couple of pictures for the new family. Momo had told Rukia about having to hide her own camera because of the pictures she had taken of Toushirou and asked Rukia to take some pictures for her. Rukia had laughed at the story and told Momo that the girls had gotten Ichigo just the week-end before and Rukia had great fun getting those pictures done.

Ichigo came walking in soon after followed by his eight year old son and five year old daughter. He was carrying his eight month old daughter in his arms. The other kids wanted to take turns holding the brand new baby.

* * *

A week later Toushirou and Ichigo received the news that Sosuke Aizen had managed a daring escape from prison. Both men made sure all media outlets were alerted, with Toushirou hoping that Nanao might see the broadcast and contact him. They also made sure that both of their families were in constant contact with each other in case Sosuke went after them.

Toushirou knew though that Sosuke wouldn't do that. Sosuke's ultimate revenge would be to get to Nanao before he could, to make him fail in protecting her again.

* * *

A month later Toushirou was stopping at home for his lunch break. He rarely had time to come home during lunch but when he could he tried to enjoy it. He had just picked up his mail and was going through it at the kitchen counter when his cell started to ring. "Hitsugaya."

"Hey, Toushirou, we've got a lead on your sister _finally_!" Ichigo said.

"What?!" Toushirou said almost not believing what he had heard.

"When you get back we can go check it out, I just thought you would like to know right away." Ichigo commented.

"Yeah, thanks." Toushirou said, hanging up his phone. "Momo."

Momo came walking out with Ryutaro in her arms. "Taro eats so greedily!" Momo said, smiling.

Toushirou smiled and embraced her from behind staring down at his son. "I'm sorry I've got to go. Ichigo said they found a lead on Nanao."

Momo turned slightly in his arms. "I understand. Go."

Toushirou kissed her softly. He kissed Taro on the top of his head. "Give Ki a kiss for me when she gets home from school." Toushirou said as he headed out the door.

Toushirou waited until Momo locked the door behind him and then headed to his car. Once inside he realized that he still had some of the mail in his hand. He found one piece of mail interesting. There was no return address, nor any kind of stamp on the envelope. He opened it and a photograph slipped out.

Toushirou's eyes widened. On the photograph was written the words 'Finders Keepers.' Toushirou flipped open his cell and he pulled quickly out of the drive. He waited impatiently for Ichigo to answer his phone as he sped down the street.

"Kurosaki." Ichigo answered.

"Ichigo, he's found her! The _bastard_ found her!" Toushirou yelled through the phone.

"What?" Ichigo said surprised.

"He placed a letter in my mailbox with her picture in it. How the hell?...He found Nanao!" Toushirou said fear seeping into every fiber of his being.

* * *

**A/N : **Okay, so how was that? This is the epilogue for this part of the story. I will write about Nanao and it will conclude from her side of things. Please review and let me know what you think. I want to thank everyone that has reviewed my story so far - you don't know how much I really do appreciate it!


End file.
